Chain of fate
by The Nyan Lord
Summary: Las tensiones entre los ghouls y los humanos no hacen más que ir en aumento. Parece que la guerra es algo inevitable... Y una vez sale a la luz el nacimiento de un ghoul de un sólo ojo, la noticia acaba llegando a los rincones más recónditos de los distritos... Incluído a oídos de uno de los ghouls más poderosos,al que las leyendas han apodado como Smert Tsvetok (VariosxOC)


Los ataques más alarmantes de uno de los distritos habían cesado al fin, o al menos eso era lo que indicaban los informes. Sin embargo, lo que la brigada de hombres de blanco no sabía, era que la disminución de los ataques se debía al nacimiento de un nuevo ghoul. Y no uno cualquiera, puesto que había nacido de los órganos de la que hasta entonces había sembrado terror incluso entre miembros de su propia especie, Kamishiro Rize.

Las extrañas causas de su muerte, aún eran un enigma... Nadie tenía ni la más remota idea de como había podido suceder, o quien había sido el culpable... Al igual que nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la vida que se había salvado gracias al trasplante que un iluso médico había realizado. Tratando de forma desesperada, de salvar la vida del joven, al que sin saberlo estaba condenando...

Casi podía sentir pena de esa pobre alma a la que habían devuelto al redil. A un redil infestado de monstruos...

Los humanos, nada más descubrir ésta nueva raza que la evolución o sólo dios sabe qué puso en la tierra, actuaron como si fuera una amenaza, lo cual era comprensible, dado que le habían quitado el puesto de mayores depredadores en la cadena alimenticia. Y eso, damas y caballeros activa el instinto de supervivencia, el terror a lo desconocido, el miedo a lo diferente, el no comprender a algo que es tan distinto pero que a la vez parece tan similar... Si, los ghouls son monstruos de apariencia humana, que devoran seres humanos.

Pero pese a que algunos lo hacen por placer, es necesario para su supervivencia. Lo que los humanos no se han parado a pensar, es que en todo hay una excepción, e incluso en éste caso hay ghouls incapaces de hacer daño a un ser humano. Ghouls que sólo se alimentan de cadáveres, puesto que su moral, como la de cualquier otro ser humano, les impide arrebatar una vida. Por lo que para ellos, su mera existencia es una maldición.

Sin embargo los humanos no son los únicos incapaces de comprender. Algunos ghouls no sólo se regocijan en los atroces asesinatos que cometen, si no que han catalogado a todo ser humano como ganado. Y no contentos con los pecados que cometen, insatisfechos, y sedientos de poder, han empezado incluso a devorar a su propia especie... Iniciando así un canibalismo tildado como lucha de poder.

Y es que para mi, tanto humanos como ghoul me parecen escoria. ¿Por qué? Pues esa es una respuesta sencilla... No hay nada que el temor, la ambición o el ansia de poder no logre corromper.

Y sin embargo, por muy increíble que parezca, existen los mestizos en éste mundo...

Mestizos de nacimiento, originados como fruto del supuesto amor entre un ghoul y un humano, o mestizo 'creado' como accidentalmente resultó ser Kaneki Ken.

Y pese a ser lo que podría estar calificado como el siguiente paso en la evolución de ambas especies, ya que tienen la posibilidad de pertenecer a ambos mundos. Son rechazados, debido a que tanto para un bando como para otro resultan ser abominaciones...

Los humanos aún parecen no conocer su existencia, sin embargo los ghouls no han tardado en intentar sacar provecho de una forma u otra del poder que emana de la sangre de estos mestizos...

Os estaréis preguntando que como lo sé... pues veréis... he tenido tiempo para sopesar todo ésto durante más de 50 años.

Durante los primeros años de mi vida como lo que soy ahora, me mantuvieron en cautiverio, experimentaron conmigo y me devoraron las entrañas en varias ocasiones.

¿Por qué? La razón se repite... Tanto humanos como ghouls anhelan poder, conocimiento, longevidad... Y tras estudiarme, drenar mi sangre por completo, y despedazar todas y cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo para después volver a unirlas como si de un puzzle se tratase, la respuesta es sencilla: parece ser que yo poseo la clave de la inmortalidad...

Sin embargo, el racismo no sólo se remonta a ésta nueva etapa del mundo, dado que en 1936 yo ya lo padecía en mi tierra natal, Rusia...

Había nacido del supuesto amor entre uno de los altos cargos del ejército soviético y una mujer japonesa. Por lo que en aquella época, todas las burlas se centraban en los mestizos entre razas. Y como podréis adivinar, yo era la única en la zona...

Crecí en un ambiente familiar estricto, y hacía lo que se esperaba de mi. Pero todo cambió cuando estalló la guerra...

Los nazis habían logrado invadir Polonia, y nuestro país se había sumido en el caos, padre nos había enviado a mi madre y a mi allí para intentar mantenernos lo más lejos posible del epicentro de la guerra que estaba por llegar. Aunque, sin saberlo, nos había condenado a una muerte segura.

Recuerdo aquella noche como si fuera ayer... Todo comenzó con un gran estruendo, seguido de gritos...

Salté de la cama y me dirigí como un rayo al cuarto de mi madre, que contemplaba con horror la escena que se estaba desarrollando en las calles de nuestro barrio.

Tiré de su brazo, pero el estado de shock que la retenía, parecía haberla convertido en una especie de muñeca, que incapaz de apartar sus ojos de la ventana, no prestaba atención a nada más.  
" ¡My dolzhny idti!" (*Tenemos que irnos) Le grité desesperada.

El sonido de los tiros resonaban por las angostas calles cercanas a nuestra casa, y aún no había logrado que mi madre se pusiera en marcha.

" ¡My dolzhny idti!" (*Tenemos que irnos) Volví a repetir desesperada, intentando luchar con todas mis fuerzas contra el nudo en mi estómago, que amenazaba con hacerme vomitar lo poco que había cenado esa noche.

" ¡REAGIRUYET CHERT VOZ'MI!" (*reacciona maldita sea) sollocé clavándole las uñas en la pálida y fina piel de su brazo. Hasta el punto en que un fino hilo de sangre camersí, comenzó a descender por su piel, describiendo ciligranas como si de un lienzo a pintar se tratase.

Y al fin, como un milagro, mi madre se giró, y dirigió su mirada desconcertada directa a mis ojos.

" Proshel, ya zdes" (*ya pasó, estoy aquí) me tranquilizó en ruso, mientras me apartaba uno de mis largos mechones de cabello de mi frente sudorosa.

Echó a correr en dirección al salón, y desencajó todo lo rápido que pudo un par de tablas del suelo, que daban acceso a un pequeño escondite secreto.  
Donde guardábamos un arma que mi padre nos había obligado a traer con nosotras, un pequeño puñal, reliquia familiar de mi madre y pasaportes, dinero, etc...

Recogimos todo lo necesario rápidamente y nos dispusimos a salir por la puerta trasera, pero el tiempo que mi madre había perdido en su trance, no tardó en pasarnos factura...

Los alemanes estaban ya prácticamente a las puertas de nuestra casa, cada segundo que corría mermaba nuestras poibilidades de huír de allí con vida...

Y para cuando alargué mi mano hacia el pomo de la puerta, voces masculinas se hicieron audibles a través de la puerta.

Contuve la respiración, y obligué a mis piernas a moverse de la forma más rápida y sigilosa de la que fui capaz. Tiré de mi madre hacia la ventana y me aseguré de que no había ningún soldado a la vista. Salté fuera y para cuando iba a indicarle que me siguiera, el sonido de unos pasos me alertaron de una presencia indeseada que se dirigía directamente hacia nosotras.

Por lo que rápidamente le hice gestos para que se escondiera y yo, asustada como me encontraba, me lancé cuerpo a tierra hacia el enorme seto que había frente a mi. El soldado pasó por delante de mi escondite y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, y mi madre confundida al no escuchar ningún sonido, se asomó tras el marco.

Todavía no soy capaz de comprender cómo mi cerebro logró registrarlo todo tan rápido y reaccionar a tiempo...

Puesto que cuando el guardia comenzaba a coger aire para alertar a sus camaradas a gritos, me avalancé sobre él.

Veloz como un rayo le sujeté por detrás, tapándole la boca. Y con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz, logré dejarle fuera de juego, por medio de una técnica de defensa que me había enseñado mi padre, pese a los constantes reproches de mi madre.

Hasta ahora nos las habíamos arreglado milagrosamente bien, sin embargo no sabíamos que camino debíamos tomar debido a la batalla campal que se extendía frente a nosotras, dado que nos aterrorizaba terminar atrapadas en el fuego cruzado...

Madre estaba convencida de que si llegábamos a los puestos de vigía, los soldados nos reconocerían y nos llevarían a un lugar seguro. Sin embargo, algo en mi interior gritaba, como en un deseeperqdo intento de coaccionar a mi lógica y obligarme así a cambiar de elección...

Para cuando llegamos al puesto, gran cantidad de civiles se agolpaban presas del pánico, aporreando las verjas metálicas. En un desesperado intento de que les dejasen pasar...

La evacuación iba a un ritmo exasperantemente lento. Y sabía que si seguíamos así, todos resultaríamos ser un blanco fácil, en cuanto uno de los aviones de los nazis sobrevolasen la zona y nos bombardeasen nada más ser descubiertos.

Tiré de mi madre hacia a un lado, con el temor pulsando en todas y cada una de mis venas, a un ritmo tan frenético, que estaba segura que si no lograba reducir el número de mis pulsaciones, acabaría por darme un maldito ataque al corazón...

Y en ese momento, en el que me encontraba al borde, presa del pánico y prácticamente hiperventilando, uno de los soldados polacos que iban y venían montando guardia a lo largo del perímetro, nos reconoció.

Y para nuestro alivio, nos metió inmediatamente en las instalaciones, dejando atrás a toda la turba de gente inocente, que sin saberlo, en breves quedaría silenciada para siempre...

Nos subieron a una especie de jeep en el cual la parte trasera estaba equipada con una ametralladora. Dos soldados ocuparon rápidamente sus puestos y nos indicaron que pronto nos pondrían a salvo y nos llevarían junto a mi padre.

Pero pese a esas palabras, esa sensación angustiosa en mi pecho se negaba a desaparecer... Y en cuanto nuestro convoy se alejaba a toda velocidad, de lo que se había convertido en una pesadilla, una explosión ensordecedora, casi hizo perder al conductor el control del vehículo.

Pese a todo el miedo que sentía, y la sensación de zumbido en mis oídos, me obligué a echar la vista atrás para ver como en la lejanía, las llamas engullían como criaturas sedientas los restos del edificio por el que habíamos huído un minuto antes...

Noté como las palmas de las frías manos de mi madre, me acariciaban el rostro, en un vano intento por consolarme.

Pero después de presenciar todo aquello, y pese a saber que estábamos camino de nuestra libertad, en lo más profundo de mi ser era consciente de que nuestro fin estaba cerca...

Habían pasado 6 largas horas desde que había visto volar por los aires parte de la ciudad que había sido mi hogar durante los últimos dos años.

Nos encontrábamos en un puesto avanzado de reconocimiento, resguardados tras la falda de una montaña, de forma que resultaba poco accesible para aquellos que nunca hubieran pisado allí antes.

Sin embargo, nos habían ordenado ponernos en marcha pronto, por lo que de nuevo subimos al convoy y proseguimos nuestro camino por rutas secundarias y poco accesibles.

Pero tras unos cuantos kilómetros más de viaje, acabamos por caer en una emboscada...

Seis soldados nos esperaban con las armas listas, mientras que otra docena parecía estar preparando los vehículos que habían conseguido robar del puesto avanzado del que habían logrado apoderarse.

Nos obligaron de forma brusca a bajarnos del vehículo y nos hicieron formar al frente.

Gotas de sudor frío comenzaban a recorrerme de pies a cabeza. Ya no había mucho que pudiéramos hacer y lo peor de todo era ser consciente de ello...

Los segundos parecían estar marcados por un metrónomo imaginario dentro de mi cabeza, mi mente se estaba quedando en blanco y era incapaz de controlar los temblores que luchaban por apoderarse de mi cuerpo.

Pero la cálida mano de mi madre, me devolvió a la realidad, entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, mientras nos obligaban a mirar con horror como golpeaban a los soldados que nos habían servido de escolta durante el trayecto.

Mi madre me dió un pequeño apretón y captó mi atención de nuevo. La observé con lágrimas en los ojos, siendo consciente de que éste sería en breve nuestro último aliento...

" Okoru mono wa nani demo, watashi wa anata o aishite" (*pase lo que pase, te quiero )me susurró con voz temblorosa, por las lágrimas que no dejaban de fluír de sus oscuros ojos.

No comprendía muy bien el brillo que desprendían, pero lo que si sabía era que mi madre sólo me hablaba en japonés en contadas ocasiones...

Una, cuando la había cabreado tanto como para gritarme de tal forma que la regañina duraba casi una hora. Y la otra, era para decirme cosas muy muy importantes y preciadas para ella.

Por lo que en ese momento, supe que sería la última vez que vería a mi madre con vida.

Y aprovechando mi desconcierto, echó a correr en dirección a los soldados que estaban a punto de dispararnos.

"¡OKA-SAN!" grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, pero ella seguía corriendo, implacable.

Y de repente, unas enormes protuberancias salieron de su espalda, como enormes alas de mariposa formadas por cristales rojizos, que parecían sangre.

Mi madre se movía a una velocidad inhumana y sus alas se batían furiosas contra los soldados que, asustados, no dejaban de disparar.

Un grito escapó de mi garganta ante la cruenta escena, lo cual volvió a atraer atenciones indeseadas hacia mi dirección.

Y uno de los soldados encargado de la artillería pesada, apuntó su arma hacia mi, que , paralizada como me encontraba, fui incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo...

El sonido incesante de los casquillos vacíos al caer al suelo repiqueteaba en mis oídos. Sin embargo para cuando fui capaz de volver a abrir los ojos, la silueta de las alas ahora deformadas de mi madre se hallaba frente a mi.

Sus alas comenzaban a resquebrajarse como si fueran de cristal, y ella, en un último esfuerzo se giró hacia mi, me miró a los ojos y me gritó "¡NIGETTE!" (*huye!)

Me puse en pié de un salto y comencé a llorar a la vez que salía corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección al bosque.

Había interceptado todos y cada uno de los tiros que venían en mi dirección. Había luchado hasta su último aliento...

Había luchado por mi.

Dos semanas después, me habían encontrado a punto de atravesar la frontera en un barril de armamento, y debido a lo desnutrida y exhausta que estaba, no había sido capaz de oponer resistencia.

Me habían llevado arrastras y me habían encerrado, a espera de órdenes.

El hambre me acuciaba, y desde que había huído de la capital, no había tenido la oportunidad de tomar mis medicinas. Cosa que estaba empezando a pasarme factura...

Nunca antes me había saltado el tratamiento, por lo que no sabía cuales podían ser las consecuencias y además desde que tenía memoria, había estado atada a esas pastillas.

Aunque cada vez que pedía que me explicasen en que consistía mi enfermedad, sólo obtenía vagas respuestas.

Llevaba ya dos días en esa celda, en ayunas y totalmente aislada.

Sin embargo, no envidiaba a los demás reclusos, ya que sus gritos causados por las palizas diarias que recibían, me hacían temblar pensando que en cualquier momento podría ser la siguiente...

Y así fue, esa tarde un soldado decidió hacerme mi primera visita. Aunque no para lo que yo esperaba...

Nada más entrar en mi celda, el olor a alcohol invadió mis fosas nasales, y fue como si me pusieran una antorcha ardiendo bajo la nariz.

¿Desde cuando era tan sensible con respecto a los olores? No lo recordaba...

El soldado acortó la distancia y comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de su uniforme a la vez que se relamía los labios y me daba un buen repaso con la mirada.

La repulsión que me producía todo aquello me habría hecho vomitar, de no ser por que tenía el estómago vacío...

Se aproximó a mi, y se aseguró de que las cadenas me tenían bien sujeta, de modo que por mucho que forcejease o intentase oponerme, podría hacer conmigo lo que quisiera.

Se desabrochó la bragueta del pantalón y se metió la mano en los calzoncillos, en busca de su miembro.

Mi ritmo cardíaco había alcanzado un ritmo desenfrenado y mi cerebro buscaba mil y una formas para librarme de esa situación...

Se inclinó frente a mi, acariciandose el bulto entre las piernas y paseó su mano libre por mi cuello. Dejé escapar un leve suspiro ante el repentino contacto y el muy imbécil, cachondo como un mono, sonrió y cometió el error de llevar su mano de mi cuello a mi cara.

Y en ese momento le mordí, con una fuerza sobrehumana y voraz que no sabía ni que poseía. Y él, perplejo bajó la vista hacia la falange que lucía ahora amputada en su mano.

Sonreí de forma inconsciente, embriagada ante el torrente de sensaciones que la asquerosa sangre de ese bastado había desencadenado en mi.

Necesitaba más. Quería más...

Me eché hacia delante de un salto, olvidándome por comleto de las cadenas que me retenían contra la pared.

Y el guardia aprovechó mi desconcierto para ponerse en pié y tratar de huír por su vida. Pero para su mala suerte, con un tirón más, había logrado liberarme y me había plantado frente a él a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Y sin saber muy bien como, a las pocas horas, había librado el lugar de soldados y había abierto todas las celdas de prisioneros, que me miraban atemorizados, ya que me encontraba cubierta de sangre de arriba a abajo...

Me uní a la muchedumbre sin saber muy bien a donde ir, y pese a haberles liberado de su calvario, todos y cada uno de ellos me miraban con miedo y se mantenían alejados de mi.

Mi duda había quedado sin resolver, hasta que a la semana siguiente, siguiendo al grupo nómada, me tropecé en la nieve y me topé con un reloj de bolsillo.

Que si no recordaba mal, pertenecía a uno de los más ancianos del grupo, y cuando lo alcé para ir a devolverlo, lo vi...

Pequeñas venitas habían estallado bajo mi ojo derecho, y mis hasta entonces ojos verdes, habían pasado a ser desiguales.

Un grito de horror escapó de entre mis labios y me llevé la mano a mi ojo carmesí.

Intentaba buscarle una explicación razonable y mi mente rememoró la escena en la que mi madre se había girado para mirarme por última vez y me había implorado que huyera... Sus ojos, ambos, estaban teñidos con el color de la sangre...

¿Era ésta mi enfermedad? Y si lo era... ¿ por que nunca me habían contado nada? Aparte de que jamás había visto a mi madre consumir el medicamento que me hacían tomar para remediar mi supuesta enfermedad...

¿Acaso era yo un monstruo?


End file.
